Unafraid
by ZagZig
Summary: When Mayu recieves a mysterious call from a familiar someone, she sets out to the beach, seeking him. But when the dark frightens her, who will come to make her feel brave? Mayu and Bando pairing.


**Unafraid  
><strong>

**Mayu and Bando (Bandou)**

**Love Story #3**

**I have seen hits for my other Mayu and Bando stories, but no reviews. Although that will not stop me, I would appreciate one's opinions on the stories.**

**No childish reviews, as said in the previous stories.**

Silently, she walked down the steps towards the beautiful beach before her. The moon was out, and the streets were lonely. She knew she was probably crazy for walking out late in the night like this. Even if she felt a bit scared, she was headed to the beach for a reason. Mysteriously, someone had called her, asking her to meet them at eleven at night at the beach. They were specific, making sure she heard the time more than once during the phone call. She thought over and over whether or not she should go, or be safe and stay home. Yet the voice on the other line sounded familiar, and curiosity over powered her. Now, she was where she was asked to be—alone.

Looking around, she tried searching for any shadows of someone. She sighed, upset that she was pranked by notorious teens drinking on a late night. Even worse, she fell for it. Turning around sadly, she began to walk back up the steps and head back to her home in the late scary night. She tried ignoring the dark, since it always scared her.

"Mayu,"

It was _that _voice that spoke on the other line. Her eyes widened, wondering if her mind had begun playing tricks on her. Shaking her head and not bothering to look back to the source of the voice, she continued walking on. This time, she wouldn't let the dark fool her as it always had.

"Mayu,"

She lifted her head up slightly, her bangs hiding the view in front of her. If her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, than she would walk a bit more, and wait for the voice to call her name again. Liking her plan, she continued on.

"_**Mayu,**_"

No, it wasn't her mind. Someone was really calling her name. In that same voice from the phone call. She turned around quickly, coming face to face with a tall, well built man. He wore a green shirt, covered by a brown coat. His tan short hair only reached a bit past his hair line, and one eyebrow was raised behind those tinted sun glasses. He had a hand buried into his jean pocket, while the other lay by his side. He wore a slight smirk, possibly amused by her actions.

"I take it that you are scared of the night?" he asked.

She refused to speak, simply because she was lost for words. It is true, she _is _scared of the night. She frowned, disappointed in herself for not coming as a brave young woman to him. Instead, he probably thought she was a big child who still hadn't gotten over her fears. With her last thought, a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Hey now," he said, reaching up to take off his sun glasses as he kneeled down to become eye level with Mayu, "there is no need to cry,"

She sniffled, feeling his rough thumb rub against her cheek to wipe her tear away. She looked into his eyes, wanting to thank him, but not finding the voice to speak. At the moment, she felt as if she was acting weird. Not be able to think of words, or speak was never a problem she encountered. It was strange that she was now having this problem with the man before her.

"You shouldn't cry, it'll only make people think less of you," he said, his voice just above a whisper.

If this was his way of comforting someone, than she was glad. He had made her feel a little better, and a little more encouraged to be brave. Sniffling, she rubbed her button nose, nodding her head as she smiled. He smiled at her softly, standing back upright.

"A young, beautiful lady like yourself shouldn't be walking alone in the dark," he placed his sun glasses back onto his face, as he took out his hand that was inside his jean pocket and reached out towards her, "may I assist you on your way back home?"

Mayu smiled, taking his warm, huge hand into her petite one, as she felt safe and unafraid of the dark walking back home with the man she remembered to be _Bando_.

**Hopefully it was a sweet one. I tried keeping Bando in character, but I wanted him to be sweet in this one, and since Bando is not so sweet, I can say he is Out Of Character.**

**Please, leave me a review.**


End file.
